


Hot Chocolate and Girls Aloud

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Series: Brothers and Sisters [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a late night confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Girls Aloud

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta/brit picker [Sam](http://asteriaseren2010.tumblr.com//)

Gemma Styles startled awake at the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up and groaned when she saw the time, ten fifteen, she’d only just fallen asleep. “H, I have an early shift.” She muttered.

“Gems?”

Gemma sat up hearing the tears in her baby brother’s voice. “What’s wrong? Are you okay, did something happen? Do you need me to get mum?” Harry had left the previous day for Spain and the X-Factor’s judge’s house with the rest of the newly formed One Direction.

“I’m okay, not hurt or anything.” Harry sniffled. “I just– I needed someone to talk to.”

Gemma propped herself up on her pillows. “What’s going on? Did someone say something? Are you guys not going through to live shows?" Gemma thought this was highly unlikely. The new boy-band was about as adorable as a basket of puppies and they could sing. She couldn’t imagine anyone not wanting them on the show.

“No, we just spent the day rehearsing and at the sea. It’s been nice.” Harry voice was soft and sad. “I, uh, I’m just, I don’t know.”

“What’s going on? You were so excited yesterday.” All five boys had been flying high at Manchester Airport.

“Yeah, it’s good, fun, everyone is pretty cool.”

“Okaaaay. So. . .” 

“It’s Louis.”

Gemma’s thought turned to the oldest boy and defacto leader in the group, Louis Tomlinson. He and Harry had hit it off immediately, acting more like they had been friends for years instead of a few weeks. In the time One Direction had spent at Gemma and Harry’s stepfather’s bungalow rehearsing and getting to know each other better, Louis and Harry had been inseparable. “What did he do?” 

“Nothing, not really. It’s just–“ Harry voice broke again. 

“H, you’re scaring me, kid. What happened?” Gemma tried to keep her voice gentle, but was going over ways to do permanent damage to Louis if he had hurt her little brother.

“I–“ Harry took a deep breath. “We were supposed to hang out tonight, but _Hannah_ called and so we didn’t”

There was something about the way Harry said Hannah that set off alarm bells. “Well, she is his girlfriend, right?”

“Hmmm. I guess.”

“H?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s going on?” 

Harry sniffled. “I–, Gems it feels so awful!”

Gemma closed her eyes. As far as she knew Harry had never shown any interest in other boys, she’d seen something when Louis had been in Holmes Chapel, but had chalked it up to a serious case of hero worship. She’d never seen Harry react to someone the way he had Louis, and Louis had reciprocated every touch and cuddle as far as she had seen. “Aww, sweetie, I’m sorry.”

“I just never met anyone like him!” 

“I know.”

“I– um, I just, there’s something, I uh,” He stuttered to a stop.

“Harry?”

Harry swallowed and sniffled again. “I think I’m gay, Gems.”

Gemma nodded to her darkened room. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Oh, love, why would I be mad? It doesn’t change anything, you’re still Harry.” She waited for him to say something but all she got was his ragged breathing. “You know there’s nothing wrong with being gay, right?”

“Yeah, of course, I just–, I kinda always knew, but I never really met anyone before and now I met Louis and he’s, like so amazing, and I really like him, and– and I finally meet someone I really like and he–“ Harry’s voice broke.

“I’m sorry, H.” Gemma sympathised. “I wish I was there.”

“Me too.” 

Gemma thought back to when he would come crawl in with her whenever he was sad to share all his troubles. “So, do you want to tell me about Louis?”

“Is that okay?”

“I can’t make you hot chocolate and let you use my Girls Aloud pillow, but yeah, always.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not nine anymore, but thanks.”

“So. . . What do I need to know about Louis Tomlinson aside from the fact that he is about the loudest person I’ve ever met and you think he’s kinda cute.” Gemma teased.

“Shut up.” Harry giggled. “He’s not that loud.”

“He really is, he’s cute, but definitely loud.”

“Heeeeyyy!”

“H, your boy is loud. Loud, loud, loud, loud, loud.”

“He is, but I like that about him.” Gemma could hear Harry shuffling about. “Hang on, I’m gonna go outside.”

“Where are you now?”

“In the–“ Harry broke of and was silent for a moment before he started to laugh softly. “I’m in the closet.”

Gemma chuckled. “Appropriate.”

“Shut it.”

“Hey, you went there first.”

“Yeah, yeah.” There was more rustling. “There, I’m outside.”

“Good, so, tell me about Louis.”

“Are you sure, you have to work–“

“You let me decide what's important, yeah?”

“Thanks, Gem.”

 “So, Louis?”

“He’s nice.”

“Yes he is.”

He’s fun.”

“I agree.”

“He’s good at making people relax and have a good time.”

“Except Liam.”

“Except Liam.” Harry agreed.

“And he’s fit.”

“Gemma!”

“What, he’s a proper cutie.” Gemma teased.

“You think so?”

“Don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. But you’re not supposed to.” Harry grumped.

“Why not? I can appreciate a cute boy.” 

“Not my cute boy!”

“Why not? Don’t you want people to think he’s cute?” Gemma loved winding him up.

“People are fine, you’re not people.”

“OI!”

“You know what I mean!”

“Rarely.”

“Gems!”

“Harry!”

“Fine, well, he’s really funny.”

“Mhmm, that’s all great but what can you tell me about him that I didn’t get when I met him, because Niall and Zayn are cute and funny too.”

“Louis’ funnier!”

Gemma bit back a chuckle. “Okay, so what else?”

“I– he– okay, so today, I got really nervous about our performance and Liam was being kind of a divvy about it and said maybe he should do all the solos and he almost had Niall and Zayn convinced that it was the only way we could get through and then Louis just went at him and told him that they wouldn’t have a chance without me.”

“Good for him!”

“And when one of the girls from Husstle was being kind of a cow to me, he told her off.”

“Why was she being a cow?” Gemma got out of bed and padded downstairs to put on the kettle.

“Just saying that the only reason I got through was because girls will think I’m cute.”

“Well, everyone’s gonna think you’re cute, but they’ll also think you’re charming and talented. Why was she picking on you, it’s not like their belly shirts had nothing to do with their getting through?”

“Gem.”

Gemma grinned, she knew Harry would admonish her for that crack. “What? Anyway, what did Louis say to her?”

“He just got mad at her and told her to leave me alone.” 

“Well, good for him. What else?”

“What?”

“What else? Tell me more about your boy. What makes him different from all the other boys?”

“He just– he makes me feel– I don’t know, it’s weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I just feel like I can tell him anything, you know, and I don’t feel like I have to try to make him like me.”

“Oh, please, when have you ever once in your life had to try to make people like you?”

“Not everyone likes me!”

“Mhmm, yeah, okay.”

Harry heaved a put upon sigh. “Anyway. It’s just really easy to be around him. He always makes me feel really happy and like the things I say are important and like I’m important.” He paused for a moment. “Is it weird to say I feel safe when I’m with him?”

“Safe?”

“Just like I don’t have to really try with him, like who I am is always just good enough for him.”

Gemma smiled. “Yeah, that’s the good kind of safe.”

“Doesn’t matter though.” Sad Harry was back.

“Of course it does. We all need people who make us feel special.”

“Yeah, but I just wish, well, you know.”

“I’m sorry, H.” Gemma poured her cup of tea and carried it back up to her bed and settled in.

“I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I always wanted to but. . .”

Gemma smiled sadly. If anyone deserved to find someone special to love him it was her little brother. Harry had always been a romantic, happily cuddling with her and her mum to watch films most boys his age thought they were too cool to watch, especially with their mums and sisters. Hell, he already had names picked out for his kids. “Well you are only sixteen, it’s not like there’s not tons of time for you to find the right person.”

“I know, but, I’ve never felt– it’s just hard that I have to spend every day with him. And he’s always touching me and cuddling and he just. . .” Harry’s voice trailed off.

Gemma could hear the tears. “H, you listen to me, Louis or anyone else would be lucky to have you.”

“Yeah, but. . .”

“No buts. Look, maybe talk to Louis. You guys have gotten really close.”

“And tell him what? ‘Hey, Lou, I know you’re straight and have a great girlfriend, but hey, I think I’m in love with you.’ Yeah, that’ll definitely not cause any awkwardness.”

“You’re in love with him?” Gemma squeaked.

“What did you think this was all about?” 

“I thought you just liked him!”

“I don’t cry over people I just like!” 

“H, you cry over Christmas adverts!”

“Everyone cries over the Christmas adverts!” Harry wailed.

Gemma took a slow deep breath. “Okay, good, so, you’re in love.”

“Yeah, and it sucks.”

“I’m sorry, I wish you didn’t have to hurt like this.”

“Thanks, I know.”

“I wish I could make you hot chocolate.”

“Yeah, me too.” Harry chuckled sadly. “Do you still have that Girls Aloud pillow?”

“I’ll dig it out for when you get home.” They were quiet for a bit just listening to each other breath, Gemma wishing she could be there to give him the cuddle he so obviously needed.

“Gems?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what? I didn’t solve anything.”

“Yeah, maybe not, but you were there and I knew I could call you, so thanks.”

“Anytime, you know that. No matter what happens, you can always call me.”

“I know. Love you.”

“Love you too, kid.”

The End


End file.
